ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Universe Online
This is for the new show that will debut October 10th on the HUB. inspired by the Michael Bay Films. Season 1 will start in February 2011 Characters Autobots * Optimus Prime: Leader of the Autobots. Transforms into a red semi-trailer truck simular to the live-action films. Optimus Prime has a mouth, like in Transformers: Cybertron, Animated and the live-action films. * Arcee: A female Autobot that transforms into a blue motorcycle. Arcee is the smallest and most agile of the Autobot team. Acts as vice commander of the team, she had a strong bond with Cliffjumper and is gravely affected by his death. She also forms a bond with Jack Darby and even manages to convince him to continue aiding the Autobots. * Bumblebee: Transforms into a muscle car similar to the live-action films, except with an engine block in the hood. As in the films, Bumblebee communicates through electronic sound effects rather than specific human languages. He is partnered with Raf Esquivel, who appears to be the only human able to understand him. He might speak * Ratchet: The Autobots' team medic, he transforms into a hybrid ambulance. His appearance and attitude is similar to his Transformers Animated character. Ratchet appears to yell "Bulkhead I needed that!" a lot, since Bulkhead breaks all of his needed items * Bulkhead: Transforms into a giant green ATV. He is partnered with Miko Nakadai and acts as her protector. He also has shown a dislike for Agent Fowler, as he considers the man to be a jerk. Like Ratchet, Bulkhead's appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character, though his personality is slightly different. Bulkhead has a habit of breaking things (he usually breaks Ratchet's needed items), as he is very clumsy. Bulkhead left the Wreckers in order to join Optimus Prime on his journey to leave Cybertron * Jetfire: The Autobots' Air Guardian, not similar to his Cybertron cartoon counterpart. He transforms into a A-10 Thunderbolt. Hs's almost big as Optimus. * Jazz: Transforms into a gray/silver sports car simular to the live-action film. He's part of Jetfire's team. He is partnered with D.J. as his protector as they both share the same personality of being a teamplayer. He has a love of style, with a hip-hop personality Personality is simuar to his Animated and G1 counterparts * Ironhide: The Autobots' weapons' specialist, he transforms into a pickup truck similar to the live-action films. He almost has the same personality. His weapons include an energy rocket launcher on his left arm, a plasma rocket launcher on his right arm, gatling guns on both. He's a tough soldier on Jetfire's team * Elita-1: Arcee's best friend during the war on cybertron. She wass like a sister to her, who transforms into a purple motorcycle. Elita-1 is the same size as Arcee and most agile as her. She may be a fighter, but she's also a field medic on Jetfire's team * Chromia: * The Twins ** Skids: He and Mudflap's appearance is similar to the live-action films. However, he has two oversized arms. He transforms into green Chevrolet Beat. He's the smarter than his brother and more level-headed ** Mudflap: He and Skids' appearance is similar to the live-action films, as he has two oversized arms as Skids. He transforms into an orange Chevrolet Trax. Unlike his brother, Skids, Mudflap is very clumsy and lazy * Sideswipe: * Landmine: * Hot Shot: The Autobot's bravest warrior and scout alongside his friend, Bumblebee. He transforms into a red, yellow and blue race car simular to his Transformers: Energon character. Не is a brave soldier; also he is very emotional, Determinant, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He's a dynamic and understanding individual. He's another friend of Cliffjumper * Jolt: Transforms into a Chevrolet Volt simular to the live action film. he carries 2 electro-whips for combat * Prowl: Transforms into a police motorcycle. Like Ratchet, and Bulkhead, Prowls appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character. * Wreckers ** Ultra Magnus: Commander of the Wreckers, who transforms into a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck simular to his Transformers Animated character. ** Springer: Ultra Magnus's assistant who transforms into a RAH-66 Comanche helicopter. He's only ever risen to the middle of the Autobots ranks, he's still got smarts. Using his brains, he's able to come up with ways of using his strength and firepower that the enemy won't see coming to his commander. ** Wheeljack: Bulkhead's best friend from Cybertron, and a master swordsman. Wheeljack's appearance is similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. In "Con Job" he captured by Starscream, but managed to escape and help defeat Makeshift, a Decepticon spy who pretended to be him. Wheeljack's nickname is Jackie. He was also given a spot on Team Prime, but didn't take it because he wanted to see more of the galaxy. He transforms into a white race car with green and red stripes ** Roadbuster: The Muscle of the Wreckers. He transforms into a black SWAT truck with white paterns. Roadbuster is another friend of Bulkhead. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness. He's wrecked major thoroughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker charges. Ultra Magnus has faith in him if he does a good job of being Peter's guardian and bring the fight to Megatron * Cliffjumper(deceased): Transforms into a red Dodge Challenger decorated with bull horns on the hood. He is killed by Starscream * Tailgate(deceased): Tailgate was a member of Delta Team during an unnamed battle. He failed to take out a sniper, forcing Arcee to enter hand-to-hand combat. As the two discussed where to rendezvous, Arcee was captured by Airachnid. Later, Tailgate was also captured and brought before the two of them. Airachnid threatened to kill Tailgate if she was not told the co-ordinates of an impending attack. After Arcee claimed she did not know them, Airachnid made good on that threat. When Airachnid and Arcee later encountered each other on Earth, Airachnid tormented her foe by bringing up what happened to Tailgate * Rodimus: * Dinobots ** Grimlock: Leader of the Dinobots, he transforms into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex ** Slagg: Transforms into a mechanical Triceratops ** Sludge: Transforms into a mechanical Brachiosaurus. Sludge is the wisest of the Dinobots ** Snarl: Transforms into a mechanical Stegosaurus ** Wreckjaw: A new Dinobot, he transforms into a mechanical Velocirapor ** Swoop: Transforms into a mechanical Pteranodon * Aerialbots / Superion: The Autobots' combiner team. ** Silverbolt: Aerialbot commander. ** Air Raid: He transforms into a F-15E Strike Eagle with blue hot rod flames. ** Fireflight: ** Terradive: Sole female member of the Aerialbots. She ** Breakaway: He Transforms into a F-35 Lightning II simular to Revenger of the Fallen version. * Wheelie: Resident Minicon who hangs around Autobot HQ. * Brawn: He trasforms into a tan and green Hummer HX. He lives to pit himself against physical challenges and to prove his mighty strength * Warpath: Another war hero which can transform into a crimson heavey tank simular to his War for Cybertron counterpart. * Scattorshot: * Alpha Trion: Autobot Archivist and Optimus Prime's mentor from his days as Orion Pax during the war on cybertron. One of the Thirteen Primes. A Also made an office in Autobot HQ. He's also part of the Autobot High Council * Sentinel Prime: Ultra Magnus's former partner and only works alone with the Protectobots(drones). His appearance and attitude is similar to his Transformers Animated character * Omega Supreme: The legendary Autobot Guardian who transforms into the Autobot warship Ark. Decepticons * Megatron: Leader of the Decepticons, he transforms into a Cybertronian jet, similar to the live action version. He believes that Earth-style forms are beneath him and attempts to utilize the Dark Energon he acquired from his time in space to end these "War Charades" with the Autobots in his favor. During the events of "Darkness Rising", he injects himself with Dark Energon giving himself the power to control the Terrorcons and plans to fire a shard of Dark Energon at Cybertron via a Space Bridge, turning the planets Cybertronian dead into an army of Terrorcons to help him defeat the Autobots and take over the Earth. He succeeds in seeding Cybertron with Dark Energon; however, the Autobots manage to destroy the Space Bridge. Both Optimus and Starscream believe him to have perished in the explosion. It is revealed that he survived thanks to Dark Energon, and was later taken to sick bay. * Shockwave: Megatron's true second-in-command. He's a tripler changer as he transforms into a Cybertronian tank and Helicopter. He's also one of Megatron's scientist as he build thier own ground bridge. He's similar to his War for Cybertron counterpart, but his head is simular Transformers Animated character . He has two arms instead of one * Seekers: Team of airborne Decepticons lead by Starscream under Megatron's command. ** Starscream: Transforms into a silver-gray F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. Unlike most of his persona and like Transformers: Energon and the live-action films, Starscream shows respect for his commander, but waits for a chance to kill Megatron and take over leadership of the Decepticons. At the end of "Darkness Rising: Part 5", he tells his fellow Decepticons that Megatron has died in the Space Bridge explosion and ends by saying, "All Hail Starscream".In "Masters & Students", he revives SkyQuake to kill Optimus Prime and discovers Megatron survived the explosion and after being discovered by Soundwave's deployer Ratbat is forced to transport Megatron (but not before removing the shard of Dark Energon from Megatron's chest ** Thundercracker: Transforms into a blue F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter ** Skywarp: Transforms into a purple-black F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter ** Thrust: Transforms into a red F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter ** Sunstorm: Transforms into a yelloy-orange F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter ** Ramjet: Transforms into a brown and white F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter ** Slipstream: Sole female member of the Seekers, who despises Starscream. And she is Arcee's rival. She transforms into a purple-aqua F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter * Soundwave: Transforms into a blue MQ-9 Reaper-type aircraft. His arms become the wings, resulting in them becoming very thin. During an encounter with Jack, Miko, and Raf, Miko takes his picture and Soundwave responds by taken a picture of the three children before flying off. According to his bio, he can use "deployers" that come out from his chest (one of which looks similar to his old counterpart Ratbat) along with mechanical tentacles. He also seems to be loyal to Megatron and distrust Starscream (though he pretends to aid Starscream and follows his commands) as he sent Ratbat to follow him when he went to investigate if Megatron had surived, an action that ended up preventing Starscream from doing away with the injured Megatron and forcing Starscream to act as if he was trying to save Megatron and have him transported to sickbay, thus saving his master from Starscream by putting the shard back into his spark. since Zak came along, he gave him a voice. ** Lazerbeak ** Frenzy ** Ravage: A giant machanicle Panther, simular to his to his Generation 1 counterpart. He was frozen in the artic found by Agent Fowler ** Ratbat *'Brawl': Transforms into a heavy tank simular to the live-action film. He acts as Megatron's captain to the Vehicons. He is the same size of Bulkhead and Ironhide. His head is simular to his G1 counterbart. Brawl does not just enjoy fighting, he is consumed by it. Tearing Autobots apart is embedded into his very core, and every fiber-optic cable of his being is obsessed with wild, unyielding combat. The only thing he enjoys, or even cares about, is the fury of battle *'Swindle' * Lugnut: Transforms into a Bartini Beriev VVA-14. He is simular to his Transformers Animated character. Like in the Animated series, he's loyal to Megatron as Soundwave. His master makes the plans, and Lugnut carries them out. However, that blind loyalty is his weakness. Although innovative on the battle field, he does little thinking about anything else. * Blackout: Transforms into a Blackhawk helicopter simular to the live-action film, the entire rotor assembly on his back can be removed and converted into a gigantic fan weapon, to vaguely represent the hand-held rotor-blade weapon he wields in the film as a weapon. In better days he was always to be found looming powerful and silent behind his leader's right shoulder. When given a target he hunts it down with fierce determination. During the civil war, Blackout fought alongside Megatron when his master became a Decepticon. * Barricade: Prowl's rival. He transforms into a police car simular to the live-action version * Stockade: He transforms into a black SUV. He's the second muscle for the Decepticons along side Breakdown. He's not too picky about whom he takes orders from, especially Starscream, as long as those orders involve hurting people. * Incinerator: He transforms into a osprey helicopter. He wants to know where Megatron is, and he's going to interrogate every Autobot he can capture to find out. He almost have a sinister * Skyquake: Entombed in stasis on Earth until exhumed by Starscream. However, Skyquake pledges alleigance to only his "one true master", Megatron. He transforms into an F-35 Lightning II-like fighter when Skyquake scanned agent Fowler's fighter, while fighting Optimus Prime and Bumblebee * Knockout: Breakdown's partner. He and Breakdown were called in by Starscream in a plot to steal an Energon Harvester. He smooth, arrogant Decepticon medic, with a nasty, narcissistic streak. He considers himself adept at breaking things and fixing them, but professes more skill with the breaking. He transforms into a red sports car. On the battlefield, he prefers to wine and dine his prey first, before striking cruelly with his Energon prod, which can disable even some of the biggest Transformers around * Demolisher: He transforms into a yellow/red Missle Carrier Tank. He is a very trusted but sometimes very dim soldier who holds very true-to-spark values concerning. His appearence is simular to his * Bonecrusher: He transforms into a Buffalo H almost simular to the live-action version, except his feet don't wheels. He also has his grabber claw * Breakdown: A Decepticon that retains his true G1 paranoid personality and appearance. Unlike his original G1 self, this new Breakdown is that of a hooligan. In addition, he now has a new body and head, while his original G1 color scheme remains, and is about the size of Bulkhead, but probably a bit stronger than Bulkhead himselfs his rival. In other words, he is the muscle for the Decepticons. Based on his new, gigantic, robotic appearance, he transforms into a monster armored van. He's partnered with Knockout as his assistant. * Constructicons / Devastator: Rivals of the Aerialbots and Dinobots. ** Mixmaster: Commander of the Constructicons, he transforms into a black and silver concrete mixer, simular to the Animated and Live-action film. ** Scrapper: Second-in-command of the Contructicons, he transforms into a yellow Excavator, simular to the Animated and Live-action film ** Overload: He transforms into a red articulated dump truck ** Long Haul: He transforms into a large green Dumbtruck, simular to the live-action film ** Rampage: He transforms into a yellow Bulldozer ** Hightower: He transforms into a gigantic truss crane ** Dirt Boss: * Blitzwing: Springer's triple changer rival. He transforms into a Dual-Barreled Assault Tank/Swing-Wing Fighter Jet. He has thrre faces, simular to his Transformers Animated character as the hace thier own personality; the first makes him Icy Blitzwing (which makes him cold-natured and very brainy), the second is Hothead Blitzwing (which makes him hot-headed and short-tempered) and the third is Random Blitzwing (which just makes him crazy and insane). The first two personas manifest more in the respective jet and tank modes, where as the third can use either mode. * Scorponok: A giant cyberrtronian scorpion simular to the live-action films, as he's partnered with Blackout. His weapons include missiles, spinning pincers (which can also be formatted into drills for burrowing), a directed-energy weapon, and an impaling spike that represents the stinger on his tail * Jetstorm * Onslaught: * Blast Off * Sideways: He transforms into a silver Audi R8, simular to the live-action film * Vehicons: Troops (also known as drones) who serve as foot soldiers for the Decepticons. They transform into purple muscle cars, and spacefighters. * Eradicons: Brutish version of Vehicons, They Transform into purple armored trucks * Terrorcons: Megatron's army of the undead. * Trypticon: Alternate mode is a copy of Megatron's ship, the Nemesis. Trypticon is destructive, monstrous and the rival of Omega Supreme. His appearence is a gigantic, metal dinosaur; simlular to the War for Cybertron version Others *'Primus' (mentioned): The creator of the Transformers - Autobot and Decepticon alike - and the rival of Unicron. *'Unicron' (mentioned): Primus' brother and the source of Dark Energon. *'Scraplets': Cybertron's most dangerous vermin. Scraplets consume all forms of metal but show a preference for living metal particularly transformers. They travel in large swarms and have the ability to fly. They caused some damage to the Autobot base before it is discovered that Scraplets are vulnerable to the cold. Bulkhead showed particular fear of Scaplets, sighting having seen swarms of them consume the entirety of other transformers Humans * Jackson "Jack" Darby: A 16 year old boy who accidentally encounters Arcee in her motorcycle form and enters into the Transformer War as a strong ally. He is a bit of a reluctant hero and is at first hesitant to get involved in the Autobot's War with the Decepticons. He forms a strong bond with the Autobot Arcee, who acts as his protector. * Miko Nakadai: Miko's last name is Nakadai, but at Comic Con 2010, it said that Miko's last name was Tezuka. 15 year old female Japanese exchange student who seeks to be "in on the action" after seeing Arcee. Miko is very adventureous to the point of being reckless, causing nothing but headaches for Raf, Jack, and the Autobots. Later shows mechnical aptitude. She seems to like Bulkhead, her protector, the best and frequently follows him into dangerous situations * Rafael "Raf" Esquivel: A 12 year old computer whiz who is able to provide Ratchet the technical support for human technical devices that Ratchet cannot develop and uses his technical knowledge to support the Autobots in their fight with the Decepticons. Ratchet comes to respect Raf rather than a "fleshy", becoming actual friend who actively support each other in later episodes. He seems to be the only human in the group who understands Bumblebee * Sierra: Sierra is a girl from Jack Darby's school. Jack knows her, but in typical high school drama fashion, Jack is mostly below her notice. She finds Jack admiring a motorcycle outside of K.O. Burger where he works in the first part of Darkness Rising and calls him out on it, before getting scared away by a pair Vehicons in vehicle mode that try to run her down on their way to the motorcycle - the Autobot Arcee in disguise. Sierra is Jack's love interest * D.J. Flinn: a 17 year old african-american who is partnered with Jazz. He loves to party, referenced in his experience as a music lover also he's a team player * Jessica Blake: a 16 year old girl who befriended by the Autobots and Jack's new love interest. She finds Jack a little weird but as a secret crush on him.She is the perfect student, one of the more popular girls in school. At first, she thought the transformers were dangerous until she realizes the Autobots are here to protect the world. She's partnered with Hot Shot as they form a strong bond. her hair style is a layered cut which that's what Jack likes about Jessica as her hair is dark brown and her eyes are brown. She had a small fragment of the Anti-Spark. * Peter Thompson: a 15 yr old buy who also likes to see the action such as Miko. . He's partnered with Springer * Timmy & Tommy Sprouse: Are 12 yr old Twin brothers that are partnered with The Twins, Skids and Mudflap as they meet the Autobots * Special Agent William Fowler:The Autobots' liaison to the outside world who only visits when there are "issues" like that of the Autobots failing to keep their fight with the Decepticons off the radar. Being a government agent he has been injected with a micro-chip tracking device (according to Raf the US government has started a program of injecting their agents with tracking devices, similar to micro-chips used to track pets). He has shown himself to be an accomplised helicopter pilot, even managing to out fly a one of Soundwave's deployer units. Is briefly kidnapped by the Decepticons and interogated by Starscream to learn the location of the Autobot's base, however Fowler does not reveal its location (enduring torture at the hands of Starscream) and is saved by the Autobots with help from their teenaged human allies. Currently he is the Autobots only known adult human ally. * Addison Fowler: William Fowler's niece * General Alloy: * June Darby: Jack's mother who is currently unaware of the existance of the Autobots, however she has encountered Arcee in vehical mode and believes her to be a motorcycle her son had bought with his own money (she allows him to keep the bike with the stipulation that he must wear a helmet). * Molly Esquivel: Raf's mother who is also currently unaware of the existance of the Autobots as Mrs. Darby. * Vince: * Zak Scottson: A 12 year old boy who is allied to Megatron and the Decepticons after he was always getting beat up everyday, no respect, and having a terrible life in the streets. Then his life became better when he met Megatron. He is the one who gave Soundwave a voice. He's partnered with Megatron and Lugnut. In other words, Megatron trusts him more than Starscream as he brought a Dark Energon shard to him * Robin Myers: * Addison Fowler: Agent * Jerome: * Craig Mason: a 15 year old boy who is also allied with the Decepticons. Voice cast * Peter Collen - Optimus Prime * Neil Patrick Harris - Bumblebee * Jeffery Combs - Ratchet * Sumalee Montano - Arcee * Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead, Long Haul, * Andrew Kishino - Jazz * Jeff Bennet - Prowl, Sideswipe, Mixmaster * Jess Harnell - Ironhide * Mark Hildreth - Hotshot * James Horan - Wheeljack * Troy Baker - Jetfire, Sentinel Prime * J.K. Simmons - Ultra Magnus * Tom Kenny - Skids, Scrapper, Swoop * Dee Bradley Baker - Springer, Warpath, Wreckjaw * Michael Dorn - Omega Supreme * Grey DeLisle - Chromia * Jennifer Hale - Elita-1 * Nolan North - Scattorshot, Thrust * Paul Dobson - Roadbuster * Gina Torres - Terradive * Liam O'Brien - Air Raid * Phil LaMarr - Breakaway, * James Remar - Grimlock * Colin Murdock - Sludge, * Robin Atkin Downes - Snarl, Stockade * Brian Bloom - Jolt, Blast Off * Frank Welker - Megatron, Ravage * Steven Blum - Starscream * Jonathan Adams - Soundwave * Daran Norris - Knockout * John DiMaggio - Sideways, Brawn, * Mark Acheson - Brawl * Richard McGonagle - Overload, * Jim Cummings - Thundercracker, Demolisher * David Kaye - Barricade, Lugnut * Dwight Schultz - Ramjet * Michael Dobson - Nemesis Prime, Sludge, Frenzy * Bumber Robinson - Blitzwing, Rampage, Mudflap * Noah Nelson - Blackout * J.B. Blanc - Sunstorm, Incinerator * Richard Green - Skyquake * Corey Burton - Shockwave, Hightower, Skywarp * Adam Baldwin - Breakdown * Ron Perlman - Onslaught * Kathleen Barr - Slipstream * Fred Tatasciore - Trypticon, Bonecrusher * Various Voices -Vehicons, Eradicons * Josh Keaton - Jack Darby, Tailgate * Tania Gunadi - Miko Nakadai * Andy Pessoa - Rafael "Raf" Esquivel * Ernie Hudson - Agent William "Bill" Fowler * Markie Post - June Darby * Elise Gatien - Jessica Blake * Alexandra Krosney - Sierra * Samuel Vincent - Peter Thompson * Khary Payton - D.J. Flinn * Tera Strong - Timmy Sprouse * - Tommy Sprouse * Nicky Jones - Zak Scottson *Robin Myers - Crawford Wilson *Jerome - Anthony Anderson *Jennifer Freeman - Addison Fowler Locations *'Jasper, Nevada' - The town were Jack, Miko, Raf, Jessica, D.J. and Peter live. **'K.O. Burger' - Jack works at K.O. Burger. K.O. is a reference to Knock Out, a Decepticon in the series and Alex Kurtzman (K) and Roberto Orci (O), the executive producers the series. K.O. Burger is where Jack first saw Arcee, as he fell "in love" with her. **'School' - Jack, Miko and Raf all go to a school. This is where Miko first found out about the Autobots, as she saw Arcee (in vehicle mode.) Hardly any information of the school has been revealed. *'Autobot Base '- The Autobot Base is located just outside of Jasper, Nevada. It has Earth tech (in which Ratchet complains.) For Humans there is a phone. From episodes, the Base looks pretty big. There is a corner where Raf has set up a video game consel. There is Armory where Ironhide set up * 'The Nemesis '- The Nemesis is the Decepticon war ship and also their base. It appears to be a black, grey and purple color. There are many large and small screens in the Nemesis for announcements. Megatron is in stasis in the Nemesis. Episodes Season 1 * 5-part mini series event # Darkness Rising part 1: Jasper, Nevada Cliffjumper tells Arcee the story of how he got a boot by human police officers for being parked illegally, and scared the officers by kicking it off. He discovers a deposit of energon and is attacked by Decepticons. Arcee contacts Optimus Prime, who contacts Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They are all too far away to help in time. During the fight with the Decepticons, the energon is ignited and Cliffjumper is injured. He is taken by the Decepticons commanded by Starscream, who kills the Autobot. When Soundwave detects the presence of Arcee, Starscream sends a pair of Decepticons to attack her. She attempts to hide in a restaurant parking lot where a young boy named Jackson "Jack" Darby finds her and rides her. She is discovered, and with the Decepticons are ordered to kill her and the human. They happen on young Rafael "Raf" Esquivel in their escape, who the Decepticons also target. Bumblebee comes to their rescue. When Bulkhead joins the Autobots the two Decepticons run away. Optimus Prime realizes that any human perceived as an ally to the Autobots will be targeted by the Decepticons. The next day Raf and Jack are picked up by the Autobots to meet Optimus Prime. Arcee also brings the girl Miko Nakadai, who saw Arcee in robot mode. At the Autobot's secret base Optimus explains the origin of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons to the children, and how Decepticon leader Megatron has been missing. In the Decepticon headquarters Soundwave detects a signal from deep space. Starscream orders the opening of the Space Bridge, and Megatron returns. # Darkness Rising part 2: The Autobots go in search of Cliffjumper when his life signal suddenly reappears, unaware that Megatron used the dangerous Dark Energon to momentarily revive Cliffjumper before striking the reanimated husk down. Arriving to an Energon mine, the Autobots fight their way through Eradicons before finding the still-living remains of Cliffjumper in his final moments and later escaping when Starscream rigs the mine to blow. After going through disinfection after her horrific experience, with Ratchet getting a sample of their fallen comrade's strange fluid, Arcee takes Jack home to serve as his guardian should the Decepticons attack him. While Ratchet unknowingly bring a machine to life with the strange fluid, Megatron stabs himself with a shard of Dark Energon to master its power # Darkness Rising part 3: While the other Autobots are with the humans, Ratchet remains at the base to examine the goo that was on Arcee. He's attacked by the medical equipment that was crushed by Bulkhead, and Optimus arrvies, shooting it and stepping on it. As the others arrive, Ratchet and Optimus depart for a Cybertronian graveyard on Earth, leaving Arcee in charge; she and Bumblebee go out on patrol and leave Bulkhead in charge. Fowler discovers Jack, Raf and Miko, and after Bulkhead prevents him from taking them, he leaves the base only to be attacked by what appears to be Ratbat. Bulkhead responds to his SOS and heads out to rescue him, but Miko follows. Optimus and Ratchet meanwhile encounter Megatron at the graveyard, and with a piece of Dark Energon, he brings all the dead Cybertronians to to life. # Darkness Rising part 4: Optimus Prime and Ratchet fight an army of undead Cybertronians. Meanwhile, noticing that Miko followed Bulkhead Jack and Raf use the Spacebridge to find them. This means that the Autobots and Decepticons have an allout battle. Later, the humans find some Decepticon plans and take a picture of it. The Autobots save General Fowler and leave the Nemesis. Optimus and Ratchet destroy Megatron's army and Megatron tells them wait for "the main event." Miko shows Ratchet the Decepticon plans that they found. Studying the plans that Miko found, the Autobots discover that the Decepticons are building a space bridge so that Megatron can send the Dark Energon to Cybertron in order to raise an army of Cybertronian zombies to attack Earth. # Darkness Rising part 5: The Autobots must stop this encounter right away. They Groundbridge into Space. The Autobots try to stop the Decepticons. But fail and the Decepticons' plan begins to unfold. Although, Optimus fights with Megatron as a distraction from the other Autobots to shut off the Spacebridge. This time the Autobots are successful, blowing up the Spacebridge. Megatron leaps for his army, until the Spacebridge explodes and supposingly Megatron dies. The Decepticons are leaderless and Starscream is interested in becoming leader. The Autobots cannot return back to Cybertron, but instead stay on Earth as they call it home. # Masters & Students: Starscream has interests in being Decepticon commander, after the previous death of Megatron. He awakens Skyquake, a Decepticon who's leader is truely Megatron. While Optimus and Bumblebee have a battle with Skyquake the other Autobots help the humans with their science projects, for their science fair. Ratchet, who has stayed behind does Raf's, Miko's and Jack's projects for them, since he is a genius. Soundwave picks up a life signal and it appears to be Megatron's. Starscream goes into space to find him and does. Megatron is still living because of the Dark Energon injected in him. But Starscream takes out the Dark Energon killing Megatron and trying to hide it from the other Decepticons. Optimus and Bumblebee defeat Skyquake and return back to base. Later the humans return with their marks on their science projects. They didn't do so well (mainly because Ratchet changed all of their projects into Cybertronian projects. The final scene in the episode shows Megatron in stasis in the Nemesis and Starscream hopes he really gets better. # Scrapheap: When Bumblebee and Bulkhead go to the Arctic they find a Cybertronian Pod. They bring the pod back to base. Optimus and Arcee later go on patrol back in the Arctic. When the humans come over to Autobot HQ Raf finds a tiny metal robot. He shows Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet the robot. The Autobots jump in fear as they see the robot. They explain that the tiny being is a Scraplet, a small metal eating robot. The Scraplet attacks the Autobots but is defeated. Ratchet finds out the pod that Bulkhead and Bumblebee had found was a Scraplet trap which had been sent into space many eons ago and landed in the Arctic. While Optimus and Arcee contact HQ to return back there is no answer and the two Autobots are stuck in the Arctic. If Ratchet does not open the Ground Bridge Optimus and Arcee will die. The Ground Bridge isn't working because the Scraplets had chewed a big hole in it. Raf, Miko and Jack fix the Ground Bridge successfully and Ratchet is able to open the Ground Bridge. But the Scraplets attack and Bulkhead makes a distraction leading the Scraplets into the Ground Bridge. When the Scraplets enter the Arctic they freeze to death and Optimus and Arcee return back to HQ. As Ratchet and Optimus talk as how strong the humans had been Miko screams in fear. The final scene shows that there is a spider and Miko is scared. # Con Job: When the Autobots receive a signal from a starship which has entered the Earth's Solar System the owner of the starship is identified as Wheeljack. Wheeljack is Bulkhead's best friend back on Cybertron. Bulkhead and Wheeljack went on many adventures together and were part of the Autobot warrior fighting group The Wreckers. Meanwhile, Starscream sends a Decepticon named Makeshift on a mission, to pretend he is Wheeljack in order to locate the Autobot Base. When Wheeljack arrives somewhere on Earth he is attacked Vehicons. The Autobots pick up his signal, once again and Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead Groundbridge to where Wheeljack is to save him. But, Wheeljack defeated all the Vehicons before the other Autobots could help him. Then, it is shown that the real Wheeljack has been captured by Starscream and is held personer. Which means that Starscream switched the real Wheeljack with Makeshift just before the Autobots came. Later, Bulkhead and Wheeljack (who is Makeshift) party. Bulkhead tells stories about his adventures with Wheeljack. To Bulkhead for some reason Wheeljack doesn't seem like himself. Then, Miko takes Wheeljack on a tour of the base. He asks Miko where is the Autobot Base is located. She tells him the correct answer, outside Jasper, Nevada. Bulkhead thinks something's wrong with Wheeljack so he tells him to tell the story about Darkmount Pass. Wheeljacks tells the story correctly, except for one thing he said Bulkhead was there and Bulkhead wasn't. Makeshift's cover is blown and he threatens if the Autobots do anything he'll kill Miko. The real Wheeljack escapes and he defeats some of Starscream's army that Starscream prepaired to Groundbridge to the Autobot Base. Makeshift turns on the Groundbridge and Wheeljack sees the Groundbridge and Groundbridges to the Autobot Base. Then this is where Wheeljack has a fight with Makeshift. Makeshift loses and is sent back to the Nemesis. Just before he tells where the Autobot Base is Starscream realizes there is a bomb on him and Makeshift blows up. The next day, Wheeljack leaves, but asks Bulkhead if he wants to come with him. Bulkhead says no, because he now has a job to do on Earth. Miko is very happy with Bulkhead's choice. Finally Miko takes a picture of Bulkhead and Wheeljack together on her cellphone, as a memory. # Convoy: The Autobots get a call from Agent Fowler, who is transporting a explosive device called the D.N.G.S. (short for Dynamic Nuclear Generation System), saying that a group of Decepticons attacked him. Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee Groundbridge to Agent Fowler's location. The Autobots transport the D.N.G.S. But, they are attacked by MECH a human organization, who is lead by Silas. Meanwhile, Soundwave picks up a signal of the Autobots and Starscream sends a group of Vehicons to destroy them. The Autobots try many things to get rid of MECH and can't. Until, Bumblebee puts the D.N.G.S. on a train. The Vehicons attack, meaning the Autobots must stop them. When, one Vehicon hits Optimus with a log Optimus tumbles to the ground. MECH picks up the D.N.G.S.' signal and shuts down Raf. Ratchet Groundbridges Miko and Jack to help solve this problem. Optimus realizes that MECH is heading for the train. He transforms and drives there, as fast as he can. MECH spots Optimus and retreats, but shoots a missile at the track the train is on. If Optimus doesn't save Miko and Jack they will die. So, he jumps in front of the train and tries pushing it as back as he can. His work is a success. Silas scans Optimus and now wants to find out what makes him tick. Optimus states that Earth has spawned it's own Decepticons in Human skin. # Deus Ex Machina: The Autobots pick up Energon signals in Greece. Miko and Bulkhead go and investigate. There are massive Energon readings. But, Bulkhead sees a picture of Greek Gods...but Bulkhead sees something...Cybertronian, a Energon Harvester. Then, Breakdown (who has a history with Bulkhead) attacks them. Breakdown returns back to Decepticon Base. Meanwhile, Starscream has a meeting with Knock Out and gets him and Breakdown to help him find the Energon Harvester. Bulkhead and Miko report back to Base about the Energon Harvester, and Optimus explains that the Energon Harvester can easily harvest Energon, from anything. Raf finds the Energon Harvester and it's location is in a museum. Miko, Jack and Raf Groundbridge to the museum and try to get the Energon Harvester. The Autobots wait outside the museum and Breakdown and Knock Out distract them by having a battle with them. Soundwave steals the Energon Harvester and Miko is caught by a Security Guard. The Autobots, with Raf and Jack return back to base. Optimus gives Bulkhead orders of staying at base and not doing anything. Bulkhead denies Optimus and Ratchet builds a replica of the Energon Harvester. Bulkhead remembers about massive Energon readings in Greece and Groundbridges there. He finds Starscream, Knock Out and Breakdown. Starscream tries to harvest Bulkhead's Energon, but Bulkhead destroys the Energon Harvester. Starscream retreats and Bulkhead is found by the rest of the Autobots. Miko lies to the Security Guard and Agent Fowler arrives and gets Miko out. Suddenly, the Energon Harvester has returned and the Security Guard is confused. The Energon Harvester is actually the one Ratchet made # Speed Metal # Predatory # Sick Mind # Out of his Mind Season 2 #Reinforcements: Jack, Raf, and Miko are on thier field trip to a U.S Military base and guided by Agent Fowler, and thier class; with new students. D.J., Peter and Jessica and her Cheerleading squad. Even Zak "Miko Jack's in love" "What no way." Along the way, Miko saw one of the tank and knows somethings a little odd about i and left with the group as on top of the Tank was a Decepticon symbol, reveld as the Decepticon Brawl. Meanwhile, at the Autobot Base, Ratchet was detecting 4 Autobot Life signals in the ground bridge the Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were prepared until out the vortex. Arcee's old friend, Elita-1 ran and hugged her as she was suprised "Long time no see, sister". Then Jazz came through and shook Bumblebee's hand "Yo, Bee! Good to see you." Ironhide burst through and was glade to see Optimus and Bulkhead "Optimus It's honor to meet you, old friend" "Yep, always ready to blast some cons. Here comes the boss" then a plane came in and transformed as Jetfire! "Good to see you again, Optimus. Where's Cliffjumper?" "Cliffjumper was brave soldier." "(gasps) He's dead? Oh, Arcee, im so sorry" "Jazz What happend to him?" "Decepticons" "Ironhide I knew they'd be on this planet." "Jetfire So it's true, he has returned... Megatron!" "Ratchet After a few moments, Cliffjumper's life signel was back online" "Ironhide Well that's impossible." "Jazz Whoe, hold up, are saying he was brought back to life?" "Bulkhead Optimus said it was Dark Energon." "Jetfire Dark Energon? I thought it was just a legend." then Optimus told Jetfire everything about Dark Energon and he would welcome to join new members into thier team and someones missing... Hot Shot! It was too late the groun bridge could trasported him anywhere. Meanwhile, Jack, Miko and Raf are at the Military base with the class until Agent Fowler showed then a giant metal cat frozen in a block of ice. the a voice told him "It's name Ravage" "Fowler Yeah a... Hey who said that?" "Raf Ah... Agent Fowler? I think he did" out of the shadows was Shockwave! "whisppering A Decepticon? What's he doing here?" "Shockwave Allow me to introduce myself, I am Shockwave, one of Lord Megatron's top Scientist on Cybertron. Now, if excuse me, i have am old friend to defrost.". As he blasts the block of ice, Ravage begins to awakins. "Roar!!" "A.J. Whoe, guys? he doesn't look happy." "Miko Nice kitty, nice giant metal kitty" then Ravage is about to pounce when Fowler yelled "Out! Everybody Out!" The whole class ran for the live from Ravage until U.S. Soldier hold him until Agent Fowler closes the hanger doors then they safe ouitside then Agent Fowler "Fowler Now I'll just call for a transport to pick us up." "Peter Ah... Mr. Fowler do you think thes doors a gunna hold? "Yes they will. Huh? I didn't call for a Black Hawk?" That Helicoptor revealed to be Blackout! "screams There's another one!" "Jessica What are these things?" Then the tank transformed into Brawl "Miko Ha! i knew that tank wast saspicious" "Brawl You hardlly know me, human. The name's Brawl" "Raf And i though Knock Out and Breakdown were only land type Decepticons "Peter What's going on?" "Lugnut do not metion take pathetic excuse for a medic." The Lugnut appeard. Then Ravage burst right out the door with Shockwave following him outside "Now, where were we. Oh, company is here" Then in the distance, 7 Vehicons arrived "Brawl The Drons. My old dissposable troops to break. Wait! Look!" then in the sky Starscream, Soundwave and thier glorious leader himself "Blackout Lord Megatron! You have returned!". Meanwhile back at base, Elita-1 was impressed of Ratchets hround bridge "So, you built this yourself?" "Yeah, i did" "Ironhide I have built my armory in the base. Even defences ouside." until Ratchet picks something on the scaner "Optimus, I'm picking up Decepticon activity on our sensors. It appears to be at a Miliary site "Bumblebee Wait, Raf told me yesterday that he, Jack and Miko were going on a field trip today." "Bulkhead They're probaly in danger! Miko!" "Arcee Easy, Bulkhead. Thier Class is probaly with them. They'll see us." "Optimus Since Megatron might be alredy be there. i'm afraid we must take that risk, even it means by rescuing our human alies" the Ratchet activates the ground bridge "Autobots, Roll out!" and the Autoboy. Lugnut shoves through him "Master! It's a great honor to serve you" "Megatron Lugnut my old loyal servent in trust. especially you, Shockwave". He greated Brawl and Blackout "Shockwave Megatron, while you were in space for 3 years, i have found Ravage for Soundwave." Then Megatron turned his attention apon Jack, Raf, and Miko "Well, well, if it isn't the human alies of the Autobots" "Jack I'm sorry. I don't know what your taking about" "Hmm? You" "Jessica Huh, me?" "That necklace of yours. It's a Fragment of the Anti-Spark!" "Raf What's an Anti-Spark?" "Soundwave Anti-Spark: The likely counterpart of the All Spark and The blood of Unicron". Jessica refuses to give them her necklace and runs off "Starscream Lord Megatron? She has the shard i shall retieve the...(Lugnut grabs his arm)" "Megatron did not order you" "She's getting away!" "You stay put!!" "Megatron Soundwave?" "Soundwave Ravage: eject. Operation: Retrieve!" then ravage went After Jessica until Knock Out and Breakdown showed up with Bonecrusher "Give us the Shard now, of face my wrath!!" before he could grab her, someone blaste hi and turned to the distance...Hot Shot! "Shot So your threating the lady, Bonecrusher? I'll just to adjust your attidude." he transforms to his vehicle mode and drove twords him. the class are seeing the scene "D.J. Whoe, nice car!" Hot Shot transforms and kicks Bonecrusher to the tanks and came to Jessica "Are you okey?" "I'm fine. thank you." the Megatron reconized him "Hot Shot! Here to delay mu plans again" "Well, still same thing after the last 3 yrs. Oh, Starscream it's nice to see your grim face too" Staarscream got mad a ran twords him with Lugnut following him "be careful" "Don't worry about me. I can handle Starscream." he fought Statscream followed by Lugnut "Well, Lugnut are still Megatron's favorite?" Lugnut smacks him and picks him up "Fool! No one challenges the glory of Megatron!" then he threw him to the wall. With Hot Shot lieing in pain, the Vehicons hold him still for Lugnut as he was going to use his explosive punch on him "Jessica Hey, Stop! leave him alone!" He was about to punch him to submission until Bulkhead gabbed it "Huh?" "Bulkhead Miss me, Lughead?" then his punch send lugnut hurtling through some buildings. Jessica was surprized that there is another Autobot, and in the sky, Jetfire destroys the 2 drones and frees Hot Shot. Raf mistakens him as a decepticon until Megatron remembers from the wars on cybertron "Jetfire! I am surprise you again!" "Jetfire Well, Megatron, i havent seen you since 3 years. Optimus told me everything of what you've done to Cliffjumper! "(Laughs) I knew him well, Jetfire. Soundwave recorded his conversation with Arcee. The fool should have brought backup as he detected energon. Pathetic!" "He should've known better. He was a brave soldier!" "He was weak with his arrogants. Decepticons attack!" the Ironhide arrives "Get outta here, Hot Shot! I can handle this!" he blasted most of the Vehicons and ends up battling Brawl. Soon, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Elita-1, Bumblebee and Jazz came to save thier friend. "Optimus It's been a while, Shockwave." "Optimu Prime! I haven't seen you since the siege of Kaon. You've destroyed all my experiments" "Megatron Optimus! So glad you decided to join us. I see you brought Jetfire" 'I know why you're here, Megatron. But will not let Hot Shot share to same fate as Cliffjumper" then with draw thier swords and Jetfire would fight with Optimus not stand by. "Shockwave, go and retrieve the shard!" "No, i shall fight along your side my liege." Megatron agreed as the both fight Optimus and Jetfire. Meanwhiel, back at base Ratchet was still montoring the situation. then Ratbat scaned the ground bridge schematics without the Autobot base's location and went back to the nemesis. Agent Fowler got the class inside the building except Jack, Raf, Miko, D.J., Peter and Zak(who was impresed by the Decepticons). Arcee, Elita, and Bumblebee destroyed 2 vehicons and saved thier friends "Raf Bumblebee!" "Raf, Your okey!" "Jack Arcee, i'm glad to see you. Were in trouble, there new decepticons and who is she..." 'Arcee Jack. Know. this is my old friend, Elita-1" "So you must be Jack. Arcee told alot of things about you." "Well i.. Whoe! look out" they dodged Blackout's rotor and double kicked him. D.J. was surrounded by 3 Vehicons when Jazz did a triple kick dance move on them 'Whoe, dude nice move" "Thanks for the compliment. Who are you?" 'Names D.J." "Call me Jazz" "I like the name" then the ran twords the others. Bulkhead defeated Breakdown and Lugnut as Hot Shot beaten Kbock Out until Bonecrusher stabs his leg with his grabber claw Jessica was shocked then Bulkhead ran and smacked Bonecrusher. The decepticons werw almost beaten until Shockwave tells his master to retreat as he says "Decepticons, transform and rise up!" "Bonecrusher Lord Megatron. The Shard. The Autobots have it!" "Do as i command, Bonecrusher!". Hot Shot was badle hurt as the Autobots taken back to base except Ironhide, he was hiding the dead vehicons.soon the whole class checked out and see nothing. Jessica, D.J., and Peter walked up to ironhide in his vehicle mode and tells him "Peter Hey, Ironhide is it? You got to let us come." "No, Jetfire will disapoint me" "Jessica Hey, please? I have to see him again." 'Well... alright. Get in" then they head back to base. Meanwhile, "Shot (groaning) Whoe, easy on the wheel!" "Elita relax, it won't last." Ratchet was impresed and Jetfire finaly meets Jack, Miko and Raf "Jack So they're other flying Autobots like you?" "Yes. But i'm also called a Aerialbot and i hope Silverbolt and the otheer are still alive. We were seperated." "Miko Flying Autobots! How cool is that?" then Jazz was wondering "Yo, guys? Where's Ironhide?" then Ironhide came back and he brought Jessica, Peter and D.J.. "D.J. Yo! Nice place!" "Peter This is awsome! Hey, Jack, Miko and Raf are here!" "Miko Hey, guys!" "Jazz Hey, look who decided to see me!" then Jessica saw Jack "Hi, Jack." then Jessica and peter were introduced by the Autobots as she saw Hot Shot. "Shot Hey, it's you again...Ow!" "Is he alright?" "Elita-1 Only a broken leg. He'll live" then Hot Shot could barley stand then Jessica thanks him or saving her then She, Peter and D.J. met Optimus Prime as he tells them about the Decepticons and Jessica shouted "Where's Zak?". Zak was baried in the wreckage "Darn it, those Autobots ruined the whole fight! When i find them, im gunna...Huh?" he hears moaning behind the rocks. It was Ravage! His paw was bleeding energon as Zak healed him with a Dark Energon shard he found. then Ravage is back on his feet and licked him then Zak hops on his backthen Ravage takes him to the Nemesis "Wow!". #Wreck & Rule: Megatron was watch re-runs of Jetfire on the bridge inside the Nemesis until Shockwave comes in "Shockwave, report." "Our own ground bridge is going underway. We should be done constructing it very soon, my leige." "Excellent, Shockwave. appears Lugnut. What is it?" "Lord Megatron. Ravage has returned. And he has brought a human to the ship." Megatron was interested that Ravage brought Zak. Zak was imprest of the nemesis #Dawn of the Dinobots: #History of Cybertron: Category:Transformers series